Dos son mejor que uno
by Laura Paty
Summary: Advertencia, altamente cargado de erotismo. Espero hacerlos reír y disfrutar al lado de Morinaga, sempai y Tsuzuki Asato. Si no conocen a Tsuzuki el pertenece a la serie Yami No Matsuei, en la cual es una especie de ángel (shinigami) el cual se encarga de llevar las almas al Meifu. Con una personalidad tierna, despistada, pero sobre todo es dulce y encantador.


**DOS SON MEJOR QUE UNO**

 **Advertencia, este es un one shoot altamente loco y cargado de erotismo, espero hacerlos reír y disfrutar al lado de Morinaga Tetsuhiro, Tatsumi Souichi y Tsuzuki Asato. Si no conocen a Tsuzuki el pertenece a la serie Yami No Matsuei, en la cual es una especie de ángel (shinigami) el cual se encarga de llevar las almas al Meifu. Con una personalidad tierna, despistada, pero sobre todo es dulce y encantador. Sin ser tan masculino como nuestro Morinaga pero igual de despistado.**

 **La ilustración de la portada la agradezco nuevamente a mi amiga Gabriela Ibarra.**

 **.**

POV SOUICHI

Era de noche y Morinaga se había marchado al bar con su amigo el raro, por ello tuve la necesidad de salir a comprar mis propios cigarrillos y cuando caminaba por las vacías calles del lugar, en el piso creí ver un vago con una cobija de plumas negras. Sin darle importancia seguí mi camino, pero entonces escuche una voz suplicante:

—Ayuda…

Nunca fui una persona que se interesara en ayudar vagabundos pero escuchar ese tono tan lastimero me preocupó un poco, fue que me aproximé hasta la esquina donde se encontraba esta persona y al verla pude notar que las plumas provenían de su espalda, aparentemente eran un par de alas negras. Luego observé que tenía una especie de amuleto clavado en el abdomen, por lo cual sangraba profusamente.

—No te preocupes voy a llamar a emergencias— Le dije para tranquilizarlo.

—¡NO! Por favor… si marcas a emergencias el vendrá por mí.

Su voz sonaba suplicante, además las alas negras me decían que esto era algo totalmente anormal.

—¿Entonces que debemos hacer con esa herida?

—Sácalo, solo un humano con buenos sentimientos puede hacerlo.

—No sé si yo sea de buenos sentimientos, pero lo intentaré.

Al jalar aquella vara extraña con símbolos, fácilmente cedió ante mis manos. Una vez afuera, puse mis manos sobre la herida para que no se desangrara, pero para mi sorpresa había dejado de sangrar.

—¿Te encuentras bien?

Cuando le pregunté, noté que el pobre tipo se había desmayado y sus alas negras habían desaparecido como por arte de magia. Como pude, lo arrastré hasta el departamento y lo coloqué en el sillón, por alguna razón su rostro se me hacía familiar. ¡Pero claro! Es idéntico a Morinaga, solo que el color de ojos y cabello es totalmente distinto. Aquél extraño sujeto dormía en el sofá cuando llegó Morinaga a nuestra casa, mientras yo estudiaba en mi habitación, por ello me tocó a la puerta hasta que salí y me preguntó:

—¿Sempai quién es el sujeto que está en nuestro sillón?

—Lo encontré en la calle y estaba herido.

—¿Qué dice sempai? ¿Trajo a un vagabundo a nuestra casa?

—No seas idiota Morinaga, estaba herido por eso lo traje.

—¿Si estaba herido por qué no lo llevó a un hospital?

—Bueno es que sucedieron cosas extrañas, que no me creerías si te las dijera, pero entiende que yo nunca traigo extraños a nuestra casa, a menos que sea por algo importante.

—Está bien sempai ¿Cómo se llama el tipo?

—No tengo idea.

—Hay sempai, será mejor que le pregunte…Oye tú.

Morinaga movía al tipo y lo sacudía un poco hasta que entonces abrió los ojos y se miraron ambos. Eran tan similares que me sorprendió, pero la cosa más rara fue que el chico se levantó un poco, atrajo a Morinaga hacia su rostro y lo beso seductoramente. Sin poder evitarlo ese espectáculo extraño me causaba un sentimiento de calor en mi interior; para hacer todavía más extrañas las cosas el tipo cambiaba su color de cabello haciéndose idéntico al de Morinaga. Cuando al fin se separaron pude notar que su color de ojos era también igual.

—¡¿Qué acabas de hacer?!— Expresaba Morinaga totalmente sorprendido.

—Lo siento, necesito ocultarme y como vi que eres parecido a mí, acabo de copiar tu color de cabello y ojos para que no me reconozcan. Si me encuentra ese demonio me matará.

—¿Demonio?

—Bueno, en vista que ambos son humanos con buen corazón les contaré… Antes solía ser un humano como ustedes, pero me convertí en un Shinigami y guío las almas hacia el Meifu, pero un demonio muy peligroso está buscando apoderarse de mi alma, por ello me ataco con esa estaca que tu retiraste, la cual impedía que pudiera sanar. Aún me encuentro algo débil ¿Podría quedarme con ustedes un par de días? No puedo regresar a la base puesto que el demonio esta infiltrado dentro de uno de mis compañeros.

—Esto es realmente extraño, eres idéntico a mí…¿Qué debemos hacer? No podemos dejarlo en la calle para que lo encuentre ese demonio.

—Se quedará, pero solo unos días. No soporto tener a un Morinaga, ahora con dos será muy difícil.

Me hacía sentir tan extraño aquel tipo, su parecido era asombroso, pero su mirada era tan indefensa, como la que hacía mi kohai cuando lo hacía sentir triste. La mañana siguiente resultó muy extraña, había un Morinaga cocinando y otro sentado en la mesa. Me preguntaba cuál de los dos era el real hasta que escuche la voz de la cocina.

—Buenos días sempai.

—Buenos días Morinaga. Hey tu ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

—Tsuzuki Asato.

—Yo soy Tatsumi Souichi.

—Sí, tu compañero me lo dijo hace un rato.

—El desayuno está listo, ¿Quién tomará una ducha primero mientras desayunamos?— Preguntó Morinaga.

—Yo voy, creo que ver dos de ustedes me quita el apetito, así que voy primero.

Me di una ducha y salí vestido para que no me viera nuestro extraño huésped. Mientras tanto ellos terminaban de desayunar.

—Muy bien el baño está disponible.

Morinaga con una sonrisa le dijo a nuestro invitado:

—Adelante por favor, yo me duche temprano.

Me senté a la mesa y comí apresuradamente pues el baño me había abierto el apetito. Una vez había terminado, nos sentamos en la sala revisando los apuntes en la laptop, hasta que del baño salió el tipo extraño, vestido con una diminuta toalla que le cubría lo más indispensable. Ante tal visión mi cuerpo reaccionaba, pues tenía días que Morinaga y yo no habíamos podido tener ningún encuentro. Apenas hace poco me había dado cuenta que aquel cuerpo masculino de mi compañero de habitación me hacía sentir extraño, era tan atractivo tal cual el del tipo que teníamos frente a nuestros ojos. Mientras la cordura regresaba a mi cabeza miré a Morinaga escaneando al tipo de forma lasciva también. Ambos estábamos sonrojados, no entendía la razón de esto.

—¡¿Pero qué demonios crees que haces saliendo semidesnudo del baño?!

—Disculpen es que me pregunto si pueden prestarme algo de ropa limpia, ya que la mía está manchada con sangre.

Inmediatamente el servicial Morinaga se aproximaba a él, cuando percibí dentro de mí una emoción extraña como enojo. Por lo cual me aproximé hacia ellos deteniéndolo y poniéndome justo en medio de ambos.

—Sempai creo que tendrás que prestarle ropa, pues es de tu estatura.

Nos dirigimos a mi habitación y cuando le di las prendas se desnudó delante de nosotros.

—¡¿QUÉ CARAJOS?! ¿Por qué eres tan desvergonzado?

—¿Qué hice? ¿No somos hombres los tres?

—Me largo de aquí… MO-RI-NA-GA… tu vienes conmigo.

—Claro sempai.

Saliendo de la habitación Morinaga atacaba mi boca.

—mmmmnnn …aaahhh….detente ¡MALDICIÓN! ¿Qué no ves que tenemos invitados?

—Disculpa es que yo…

El efecto extraño que nuestro invitado causaba en nosotros nos trastornaba muy particularmente, tenía muchas ganas de que Morinaga me… Debía sacar esos pensamientos sucios de mi cabeza para poder sentirme normal otra vez, antes de que mi entrepierna me traicionara.

Todo se volvía más extraño pues como era fin de semana no teníamos que irnos al laboratorio para trabajar, de modo que estaríamos los tres encerrados mirándonos las caras el resto de día, hasta que el celular de Morinaga sonaba.

—Hola Hiroto…si claro….en seguida voy.

Morinaga fue a su habitación, agarró una bolsa y me dijo:

—Ya regreso sempai, Hiroto me pidió de favor que le preste una camisa blanca pues la suya se manchó con vino, regreso en un rato.

—Vamos a ver la tele Morinaga, digo …como te llames.

—Claro Tatsumi-kun, soy Tsuzuki Asato.

—Como sea…

Sentado junto a mí como estaba, no pude evitar dirigirle la mirada, por ello ver en él su aire indefenso y extrañamente cautivador; parecía pedir a gritos algo que nunca había visto en Morinaga, sus ojos eran justo tan expresivos y llenos de algo que me impulsó a besarlo en el sillón.

—mmmmmnnn.

Por extraño que parezca el beso era correspondido, sentía su cálida lengua dentro de mi boca y su cuerpo frágil me devolvía el abrazo que yo mismo le daba. Me encontraba sobre él sometiéndolo como Morinaga lo hacía conmigo, era tan similar al tonto de Morinaga, que mi propio cuerpo no notaba la diferencia, deseando más. En un impulso mis manos recorrían su cuerpo por debajo de su camisa, hasta que llegué a una de sus tetillas y lo escuché gemir tan sensualmente que la dureza de mis pantalones pedía a gritos ser liberada.

—aaahhhh… Souichi.

Escuchar mi nombre me prendía todavía más, le retiré la camisa y comencé a hacer algo que jamás en toda mi existencia pensé hacer, lamía sus tetillas mientras desabrochaba sus pantalones y deslice la mano hasta su hombría que estaba derritiéndose por atención. Me levanté un poco y me quitó la camisa inmediatamente por lo cual nuestros cuerpos se tocaban, mi piel y la suya ardían de deseo. Al mover mi mano sobre su eje, en la punta del mismo, percibí una sensación de humedad viscosa, que me enloqueció. Como pude me incorporé para retirar mis pantalones que se hacían tan apretados en esa zona, la cual me dolía. En ese instante escuche un grito.

—¿QUÉ ESTÁS HACIENDO SEMPAI?

Morinaga permanecía de pie mirándonos semidesnudos y completamente excitados.

—No te molestes con él Morinaga, es que cuando tomé tu apariencia también me llevé un poco de tu esencia, como él es tu alma gemela reacciona ante ti, de igual forma yo respondo ante él.

—Mi…alma gemela.

No sabía cómo actuar, mi ardor era demasiado, tenía a dos Morinagas frente a mí dispuestos a complacer mis caprichos, por lo cual me aproximé al real y lo bese frente al otro, entonces sentí que era acariciado por unas manos sobre la espalda.

—mmmmm… Vamos a la habitación.

Fue la última cosa que pude pronunciar pues fui llevado en medio de caricias extrañas. Una vez en la habitación mientras un Morinaga desnudaba al otro, yo besaba al falso.

—mmmmm… Morinaga… aaahh.

—No le digas mi apellido, él es Tsuzuki… Bésame también a mí.

Procedí por ello a besar a mí Morinaga, entre tanto Tsuzuki recorría nuestras hombrías con su boca, las juntaba frotándolas suavemente con sus manos y las puntas recibían atenciones especiales con su cálida lengua. La sensación era indescriptible, deseaba correrme de recibir caricias y besos mientras era lamido mi eje. Lo más curioso eran los espasmos de Morinaga, al parecer Tsuzuki que poseía su esencia, llevaba esa extraña locura pasional que tenía el mismo Morinaga y sus propias técnicas que estaban siendo usadas sobre su cuerpo lo llevaban al más grande placer.

—Ya no aguanto más, voy a ir dentro de ti sempai.

Me moría de ganas de sentirlo dentro, tanta estimulación estaba acabando con la poca cordura. Tsuzuki se levantó y mientras Morinaga me recostaba sobre la cama él se subió para engullir mi miembro mientras Morinaga metía un par de dedos dentro de mí. Cuando creía que sin lugar a dudas me correría, me desensibilizaban la punta apretándola un poco, pero era demasiado mirar a los dos Morinagas besándose delante de mí, un espectáculo perturbador pero muy erótico. Se despegaron del beso y Morinaga dijo:

—Al parecer sempai también quiere ser besado.

Tsuzuki se posicionó sobre mí llenándome con besos dulces del amor de mi compañero, mientras él por su parte, seguía preparándome. Inexplicablemente Tsuzuki gemía junto conmigo en los besos, hasta que me percaté que Morinaga estaba preparándolo a él también. Pusieron una almohada bajo mi cadera y sentí la intrusión de Morinaga, pero al mismo tiempo Tsuzuki usaba mi propio miembro metiéndolo poco a poco dentro de sí mismo. Era la cosa más asombrosa que jamás sentí en toda mi vida, la succión de su entrada me enloquecía, pero lo hacía tan despacio que no me podía correr. Cuando pensé que no podría recibir más placer Morinaga se movía justo a la zona que me enloquece, sus embestidas eran rítmicas insoportablemente placenteras, cuando no podía más con todo eso, Tsuzuki comenzó a moverse rápido produciendo un increíble orgasmo en el que casi pierdo la conciencia.

—aaaaahhhhgg.

Mientras me retorcía entre la sensación tan placentera que me habían dejado, Tsuzuki procedió a besarme retorciéndose pues Morinaga lo penetraba. Observar su cara de placer, le devolvía poco a poco la vida a mi miembro que se frotaba contra el abdomen de Tsuzuki, al que tenía montado. Cuando sintió que estaba una vez más listo para continuar me retiraron la almohada de mi cadera y ahora tenía a Tsuzuki introduciéndose fácilmente dentro de mí, levantando mis piernas con sus manos mientras Morinaga volvía a meterse en él. Las envestidas eran deliciosas, era justo como tener a Morinaga dentro de mí, excepto que su sensual voz no era la de siempre. A los poco movimientos se corría dentro de mí sin poder evitarlo; calló rendido sobre mi cuerpo y se acostó aún lado de nosotros mientras volvía a ser penetrado pero ahora esa persona tan especial para mí.

—Te amo sempai…

—Morinaga….aaaahh….sí.

—¿Te gusta?

—No… preguntes…

Sus movimientos se volvían suaves, necesitaba que aumentara la velocidad.

—aaah…más…rápido..

—No puedo…aaahh… estoy a punto de correrme… pero quiero que te vengas conmigo sempai.

—Demonios Morinaga muévete… también estoy en el límite.

Al decirle eso, sus envestidas se hicieron profundas y rápidas, sin poder evitarlo me vine sobre nosotros y el dentro de mí.

—Te amo sempai.

Nos dormimos los tres en aquella cama, pero la mañana siguiente cuando nos levantamos pudimos ver una nota en el buró que decía lo siguiente:

 _Disculpen las molestias, no pude controlarme, la pasión que tienen ustedes es algo irresistible. Fue mi primera vez y gracias a ustedes pude experimentar el gran amor que sienten el uno por el otro, no pierdan su tiempo peleando, sean felices, la vida es corta. Atte Tsuzuki Asato._


End file.
